Jason Gruber
) |height = 5 ft 9 in |weight = 133lbs |position = Striker Attacking midfield Centre back |currentclub = Enfield Saints |clubnumber = 18 |years1 = 2010– |clubs1 = Enfield Saints |caps1 = 408 |goals1 = 56 |club-update = Updated as of 24 January 2015}} Jason Gruber (born 18 March 1997) is an American-born English virtual pro footballer who has played as a striker, attacking midfielder and centre back for the Enfield Saints, the first and only player to do so. Gruber is a well established player within the Saints, constantly remaining in the starting eleven regardless of his position. Being the complete player, he is regarded as one of the all-time greats and not just one of the greatest midfielders. Club career Enfield Saints 2010–2011 ( ) It is believed that Gruber stared his career with the Enfield Saints during this time, however due to there being no records taken until the 2011–2012 season, there is no recorded proof that he did. 2011–2012 ( ) For the 2011–2012 season Gruber chose to play as a striker and went on to play 25 games for the Saints, scoring nine and creating seven, he also became the second player to win first place in the Player of the Week award. 2012–2013 ( ) Upon the arrival of the new season, Gruber decided to change position, moving from a striker to an attacking midfielder, this proved to be a great success for Jason, he showed that he was more than capable of controlling the centre of the pitch, creating opportunities for others and tracking back and regaining possession of the ball, his performances helped the team win numerous league and cup titles. Along with all the success Gruber had with the team, he also won several individual awards such as coming second and third in the Player of the Week, third in Player of the Year and earning one of three midfield positions available in the Team of the Season. 2013–2014 ( ) Gruber remained an attacking midfielder for the 2013–2014 season and improved on the success he had last season, by putting in some his best performances yet for the team. His consistency led to him winning first place in Player of the Week twice and numerous placings in second and third, along with a second consecutive midfield place in the Team of the Season. 2014–2015 ( ) For the new season Gruber decided to change position from an attacking midfielder to a centre back, becoming the first player to ever play in all three outfield areas of the pitch, defence, midfield and forward. Like the two previous seasons, Gruber was able to continue with the good performances, making vital tackles, interceptions and helping in creating chances for others. He was a very aggressive defender, pressing high up on the field and going in for tackles frequently, not allowing the opposition time to breathe. These performances saw Jason pick up the first Player of the Week award of the season, the Golden Shield and for the third consecutive campaign, a place in the Team of the Season. Career statistics Enfield Saints Honors Club Enfield Saints *Division 10: 30 September 2014 *Division 9: 4 October 2014 *Division 8 (2): 30 September 2012, 5 October 2014 *Division 7: 5 October 2014 *Division 6 (2): 9 October 2012, 12 October 2014 *Division 5 (3): 27 October 2012, 3 January 2014, 2 November 2014 *Division 4 (4): 19 November 2012, 7 January 2013, 19 January 2014, 6 November 2014 *Division 3 (2): 9 December 2012, 14 February 2013 *Division 2: 23 March 2014 *EA Shield (2): 2 November 2012, 10 February 2014 *EA Cup (5): 3 November 2012, 2 December 2012, 6 January 2013, 3 March 2013, 9 November 2014 *Continental Cup: 18 March 2013 Individual *Enfield Saints Player of the Week (4): 2011 – 44. 2013 – 52. 2014 – 6, 39. *Enfield Saints Player of the Week (6): 2012 – 46. 2013 – 5, 7, 10. 2014 – 4, 8. *Enfield Saints Player of the Week (8): 2012 – 47. 2013 – 1, 6, 8, 20. 2014 – 2, 3, 10 *Enfield Saints Player of the Month (2): January 2014, February 2014 *Enfield Saints Player of the Year : 2012 *Enfield Saints Team of the Season (3): 2012–2013, 2013–2014, 2014–2015 *Enfield Saints Golden Shield : 2014–2015 Category:Enfield Saints F.C. players Category:English players Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Defenders